Trace Memory
by eternal mist
Summary: In the exciting sequel to HOAHS Toshiro goes on a mission in the real world only to discover that he doesnt remember the past three months of his life, his time at Gotto, and his friends... to bad they remember him!  temp hiatus until i can find some inspiration
1. Prolouge

Game on

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I do own the SIS and my OC's though

Summary: Reality just got screwed. This is the REAL sequel to Horror of a high school. The gloves are off, let's play!

Mist: This is the long awaited sequel to Horror of a high school

Whistle: The title if up for debate

Mist: Please tell me what you think

Whistle: And if anyone is wondering, Nightmares and Dreams was a joke-tease. Mist couldn't feel it

Mist: But I DO feel this

**********************************************13

Prologue

The world around him was shaky and broken. Words did not exist, and sentences were impossible. The destruction of reality was enough to break anyone but the small boy lying on the metal table was not just anyone. He didn't remember how he got there, and he didn't know how he was getting out but… he did know one thing his name…

He was Toshiro.

That's when he managed to make out one small sentence.

"Project 'Half-dead' is ready to return to the Sereitei, this time, don't let him escape."

He felt a pinch on his arm and suddenly his body erupted in pain.

He tried to scream but no sound would come out.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't breathe.

H couldn't move.

He, he couldn't!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toshiro awoke with a start and jumped to fend off his attackers only to see…

"I'm in my office?" He asked himself as he looked around. He was safe and sound in his office. He had been sitting at his desk with some paper work… "Was all that… just a nightmare?"

"_**Is something wrong Toshiro?"**_ Hyourinmaru yawned in his head; he must have woken the dragon up with his yelling.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare… and something doesn't feel right…" He told his dragon partner as he looked around the room for any abnormallys.

"_**You're right, something is wrong here…"**_ The dragon mussed. _**"It's almost like we should be somewhere else right now…"**_

Before the two could think it over the door flew open and a very worried looking Ukitake rushed over to the small captain.

"I heard screaming!" The older grabbed Toshiro's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "What happened?"

"I-I had a nightmare…" Toshiro practically whispered in embarrassment.

Ukitake sighed in relief before seating Toshiro on the couch that Matsumoto was usually found. "What was it about?" The older asked in a parental way.

"I…" Toshiro was embarrassed by this but once again that feeling told him that something was wrong… like he was used to talking to someone about his problems. The next words slipped past his tongue before he was able to stop them. "I was in a distorted room. Everyone around me was talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying until I heard someone say something about a project 'Half-dead' then…"

Toshiro's voice trailed off as he saw the serious, and slightly angry, look in the older captain's eyes.

"I need to speak with the head captain," Ukitake told him as he stood up, "Stay here and don't think about anything until I get back."

Then the older shunpoed away before Toshiro could ask him what was wrong.

"_**Something is diffidently wrong here,"**_ Hyourinmaru told him.

"Ya…" That's when Toshiro saw a hell butterfly fly into the room to land on his hand. "We have a mission in the real world."

"_**Didn't Ukitake tell us to stay here?"**_ The ice dragon asked him.

Toshiro smirked slightly and said something that he wasn't sure why he said it. "He's just some stupid adult who thinks that he can control me," He told the dragon, "We have a mission, and I feel let kicking some ass!"

And with that he shunpoed to the gate as his dragon partner laughed at him for his little 'rebellious streak'.

The moment he entered the human world he felt a sudden rush of extremely powerful spirit energy. He quickly shunpoed to the source and found two creatures that resembled Arrancars, but didn't quite have the same riatsu, and an actual Arrancar breaking random things and attacking people. The freaky part was that the humans appeared to be able to SEE the creatures!

Toshiro pulled out Hyourinmaru and shouted at the things. "Hey! Down here!" He knew that it was childish to give away his position just to annoy the enemy… but he just couldn't help himself! What had gotten into him?

One of the not-Arrancar-Arrancars looked over at him. The creature orange-red hair and his mask, if it could be called a mask, was a simple white and red star on the side of his head. He was wearing an ordinary Arrancar uniform with a blood red sash to show off some individuality.

The creature looked surprised when he saw him, then it started waving and jumped over to him.

Toshiro was so shocked by the creatures unthreatening attitude towards him that he didn't try to avoid him even when he put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close for a one arm hug and began to ruffle his hair as if they were close friends…

"Hey Toshiro!" The creature greeted him, once again, as though they were close friends. "What's with the getup? You lose a bet or something?"

Toshiro looked wide-eyed at the creature. The thing was acting so strangely, but one thought crossed his mind. "How do you know my name?" The second he said it he felt like hitting himself. Of course the creature would know his name! He was the 10th division captain!

The creature chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair some more. "Silly Toshiro! Of course I- oh… dammit!" The creature punched a hole through a random wall before shutting his eyes. "Loose of memory… being cloaked… Shinigami uniform… I know how to help with the second one! Stay still for a sec, K?"

Toshiro could only nod as he watched the creature open up a small bag that had been attached to the sash and pulled out some sort of gun…

Then the boy pointed it at him.

He tried to run but the creature just tightened his grip on him. "This won't hurt a bit…"

He pulled the trigger.

**************************************************13

Mist: And cliffy!

Whistle: You always have this cruel streak?

Mist: I'm not being cruel! I'm going kayaking today and I wanted to post this!

Both: Please review!


	2. Plot point is missed by Toshiro

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Bleach, I don't even have any of the cleaner in my house ;)

Mist: Well here is where the plot will show itself

Whistle: Or not, I don't really care

Mist: Let's just skip straight to the story; I have a LOT of ground to cover.

^o^ (do you like me new spacer?)

Ch 1. I think I just missed an important plot point

Toshiro clenched his eyes shut and prepared for whatever immense pain the gun would cause him, but all he felt was a small tingle then… everything was fine. He heard the boy chuckle and opened an eye to look at him.

"Didn't I tell you that it wouldn't hurt?" The boy smiled as he ruffled his hair again. "It only disabled the cloaking."

"Wh-who are you?" What else could he say?

"Don't worry, kid," The not-arrancar-arrancar smiled even more, "I'm a friend. My name is Ray."

"Ray?" That didn't really sound like the name of an Arrancar…

Ray smiled at him before picking him up and jumping over onto the large building that the other two creatures were. "Hey guys! Looky who I found!" Ray put him down but kept a hand on his shoulder.

The other two creatures rushed over to them.

One was a girl with rangy blond hair with a few black streaks and yellow eyes. Her uniforms shirt had its sleeves ripped off and she was wearing large metal bracelets. Her mask looked like a twisted hairband. "Well if it isn't little Toshiro!" She patted him on the head. "Long time no see!"

The last one was another boy with blond hair with a single orange streak that covered part of his right eye. This was the one who was a normal Arrancar and he wore a dressier uniform than his companions but he also wore an orange necklace that matched his eyes. His mask looked like a headband with little wings on the side. "It's good to see you again," He told him happily, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"You people were looking for me?" Toshiro felt like his head was going to explode! This had to be some short of trick! No way could these Arrancar know him!

The two newcomers looked confused at him.

"He's lost all memory of us," Ray explained to the other creatures before turning to Toshiro. "Toshiro, this is Abila and Kai. They're also friends."

Abila looked him over. "That would explain his outfit," She mumbled half to herself.

"And kids shouldn't be playing with swords!" Kai scolded him as he gently pulled Hyourinmaru out of his hand, "You could hurt yourself if you aren't careful!"

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Ray said as he tightened his grip on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Toshiro didn't know why, but for some reason he wasn't scared. He didn't feel like these Arrancar were going to harm him, and he didn't feel like trying to escape.

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow shot out and nearly hit Kai.

Ray quickly pulled Toshiro right next to him and put both of his arms around him in a protective manner. "Stay close," He ordered him. "You can stop hiding behind that sign Mire!"

Toshiro looked over where Ray and the others were looking and show a girl walk out from behind a large sign.

The girl, Mire, had longish brown hair with bright blue eyes and blue bows in her hair. She was dressed similar to a Quincy but with more yellow. She had a Quincy-like Riatsu as well but it was slightly off, just like Ray and Abila's Arrancar Riatsu.

"Release him this instant!" Mire ordered them as she pointed her bow at them.

"Not gonna happen," Ray smirked and tightened his grip on Toshiro. "He's coming with us, but you're welcome to tag along!"

Toshiro looked up at Ray; he felt a little out of it, did that gun to more than Ray said it did? "Where are you taking me?" He asked him.

Ray patted him on the head. "Don't worry about that," Ray told him with a kind smile, "We're your friends; we aren't going to hurt you…"

Toshiro felt tired… maybe he should put his head down for a bit and…

"_**Snap out of it!"**_ Hyourinmaru's voice interrupted his thoughts, _**"You need to keep yourself together! These Arrancar work for Aizen!"**_

"_But… they haven't done anything to me…"_ Toshiro told the dragon

"_**You mean you need another reason besides them using some short of ray gun on you that's messing with your thought process?"**_ Hyourinmaru asked his small partner.

Toshiro didn't answer the dragon.

He felt someone grab his arm and yank him away from Ray. He looked up and saw a worried looking Ichigo. "You ok, Toshiro?" He asked him, "Why weren't you answering me? What did they do to you? Why didn't you fight back?"

Toshiro blinked in response and looked around to see what was going on. Mire and Abila were fighting and the Quincy boy, what's-his-name, and Kai were fighting while Ray glared at Ichigo. Toshiro noticed that Hyourinmaru was on the ground and walked over to retrieve it.

"Come here, Toshiro," Ray told him when he saw him walk away from Ichigo, "Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"_**Focus, Toshiro,"**_ Hyourinmaru reminded him. _**"We need to get out of here!"**_

"Toshiro!" Ichigo called to get his attention.

"Y-ya?" Toshiro looked over at Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami looked worried.

"Get away from there!" Ichigo snapped at him.

Without a second though Toshiro jumped away from where he was and got to Ichigo. He looked back to see an annoyed looking Ray standing where he had just been.

"This would have been so much easier if these people hadn't shown up," Ray complained to no one in particular. "We aren't going to hurt you Toshiro…"

"What do you creepy Arrancar want with Toshiro?" Ichigo ordered.

Ray rolled his eyes at the Shinigami. "Patience dumbass, all shall be revealed in due time."

Toshiro found himself chuckling at Ichigo's face when he heard what Ray said.

"You like that?" Ray asked him happily, "I have a lot of those jokes. Perhaps when we get back to HQ I can tell you some more. What do ya say?"

Ray held out his hand to Toshiro with a knowing smirk.

Toshiro took a step forward, then two steps back when Hyourinmaru reminded him that no matter how nice Ray was acting, he was the enemy.

Ray frowned at him. "I guess that the devise is wearing off…" Ray sighed, "Oh well… I would prefer not to hurt a friend, but you're not giving me any choose here…"

Suddenly Kai jumped over to Ray. "We'll have to capture them latter," He told his friend, "We are being summoned by Aizen-Sama."

Ray nodded at him. "Got it," He turned to Abila and yelled, "It's time to go!"

Abila nodded and jumped over and opened the portal for them.

"We'll be back… Toshiro…" Ray told him before jumping through.

"Who were those freaks?" Toshiro asked everyone.

"Our old friends," A voice said from behind him.

He quickly whipped around and saw the two Quincy's.

"But you don't remember that, now do you?"

"We should get going," What's-his-name told Mire.

Mire nodded at him and the two sort of disappeared…

Ichigo shook his shoulder. "Come on, Rukia's at my house right now," Ichigo told him, "She can get us to the Soul Society and we can have squad 4 analyse you."

Toshiro nodded as Ichigo led him away.

"What just happened?"

^o^

Mist: Looks like Toshi-kun is having some trouble fallowing the plot

Whistle: He better snap out of it before he gets brainwashed!

Mist: Tehe

Both: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this (yes!) Fine… I still do not own bleach, and I still do not get the point of them making us do this EVERY chapter

Mist: Ch2 is here!

Whistle: Ya, some important crap is going on here!

Mist: Did I just get insulted?

^o^

Chapter 2: Memories

Toshiro didn't say much during the journey back to the Sereitei. Luckily for him Ichigo and Rukia just thought that he was still under the devises influence and left him alone.

But the devise had worn off a long time ago.

The real reason that Toshiro wasn't talking was that he was thinking about what had happened to him, how he had almost let himself be kidnapped without a fight. Hyourinmaru told him that it wasn't his fault, that it could have happened to anyone, but for the first time the dragon was wrong. It wasn't just the fact that he hadn't been capable of thinking that stopped him from running away; he hadn't tried to even before he was shot.

He had stayed because he wanted to.

That was what disturbed him.

"We're here," Ichigo told him severing his train of thought, "Try to look alive."

Toshiro glared up at the idiot.

When they entered the infirmary they were greeted by the kind-hearted fourth division captain, Unohana. "Good afternoon, is there something that I can do for the three of you?" She asked them.

"Ya," Ichigo told her, "Toshiro was attacked by three Arrancar and they used some sort of ray-gun thing on him that temporarily turned his brain to mush and they nearly kidnapped him. Could you make sure that it didn't do anything else to him?"

"Very well then," Unohana grabbed Toshiro's hand and led him to a bed, "Please lie down so I can do an examination."

Toshiro simply nodded and lied down. A single thought crossed his mind.

"_What did Ray do to me?"_ How much danger had he been in?

"Just relax, this will be over in a moment," Unohana told him.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

^o^

"So did you find anything wrong with him?" Ichigo asked when Unohana was done.

"The devise that the Arrancar used on him did quite a number on his central neural system. It will take a while to heal, until then he won't be able to think properly and shouldn't be trusted with any decision," She told them, "In the meantime-"

The door was flung open and a worried/furious Ukitake stormed in and went over to the small group and grabbed Toshiro by his shoulders.

"I thought I told you to stay in your office?" He scolded the small captain. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard that someone saw you coming here? What happened?"

"I-umm had a mission?" Toshiro offered.

"I know that!" Ukitake sat down next to him, "I meant what happened to you that landed you in the infirmary!"

"Well… I'll start from the beginning," Toshiro took a deep breath. "I went to go deal with the Arrancar thinking that I would be done before you got back but when I got there one of the Arrancar jumped over to me and started acting all weird before shooting me with some sort of gun that slowed my thinking before dragging over to the other Arrancars when some Quincy-like girl showed up and attacked then the Quincy-boy showed up and then Ichigo got me away from the Arrancars, then when the Arrancar was about to try to get me back they all left cause they were being summoned." (Mist: I want you all to try saying that in one breath and tell me if you succeeded or not )

Ukitake sighed into his hand.

"He will be fine in a few days," Unohana told the distressed man, "I did not detect any permanent damage. But he will need someone to watch him for a while, maybe you would like to do the honours?"

Ukitake nodded at her. "Thank you."

"It would be best if you took him to the human world for a while, he isn't in any mental condition to be doing any work," Unohana continued, "He will only worry himself senseless."

"Understood," Ukitake told her, "We'll report to the head captain immediately. As for you two, you can go on ahead, it won't take long."

Rukia nodded at him before dragging Ichigo out by his ear.

^o^

The walk to the head captain's office was short and quiet. Toshiro was still thinking about Ray and the others. None of them had been violent towards him yet he knew that they were just after him…

"_Our old friends…"_

"_What did that girl mean by that?"_ Toshiro thought to himself.

"_But you don't remember that, now do you?"_

"_Is any of that… true?"_ Toshiro looked up at Ukitake as they entered the building. "Am I in trouble?"

He had never EVER seen Ukitake so serious before. It was starting to scare him…

Ukitake smiled kindly at him. "Of course not Toshiro," He told him softly, "It's just… those Arrancar are very powerful and very manipulative. If they're targeting you then they will do anything to get you."

Toshiro nodded at him. "But why are they targeting me?" He asked the older captain.

"I-I don't know," Something told him that the older was lying, "Perhaps Aizen wants to hurt you?"

"_Do I have your trust?"_

"Ray…" Why did he have a memory of Ray saying something that he's never said?

"Who's Ray?" Ukitake asked him sternly.

"_Did I say that out loud?"_ That was embarrassing. "That was the name of one of the Arrancars that attacked me…"

The older frowned at him. "Try not to familiarise yourself with the enemy," Ukitake advised him, "There goal is to kidnap you, remember?"

"Of course…"

"Well here we are," Ukitake knocked on the door. "Head captain it's me, Ukitake, I have brought Toshiro with me, may we come in?"

"Yes."

When they entered the room Toshiro flinched slightly at the harsh expression on the head captains face.

"I assume that you bring bad news?" The head captain was now looking directly at Ukitake.

"Yes, Head captain," Ukitake seemed unnerved, "The three Arrancar that Aizen made from those students from Gotto. They attempted to kidnap Toshiro earlier. They would have succeeded to if the substitute Shinigami had not intervened."

The head captain frowned even more. "Did they… manage to do anything to him?" He asked Ukitake.

"_I really hate it when people talk like you're not there when you're right next to them…"_ Toshiro mumbled in his mind.

"_**Try not to freak on them,"**_ Hyourinmaru advised him, _**"Just because your brain is damaged right now doesn't mean you can be a total psycho."**_

"_I know…"_ Toshiro whined, _"It just irks me!"_

Suddenly he felt he should being shacked.

_"Earth to Toshiro, come in Toshiro, do you read me?"_

"_Another false memory?"_ He thought to himself then he saw an image.

Him and the three Arrancar, except that they weren't Arrancar, the Quincy girl and five kids he didn't recognise were in some sort of ice maze when.

_"This is even better then the sand tomb!"_ Ray yelled in excitement, _"Bet you I won't fall down!"_

In the memory Toshiro snuck up behind Ray and pushed him ever so slightly making him fall. Why was he being so immature in this?

Everyone started to laugh, himself included, at the ridiculous way that Ray landed.

_"Ya ya, laugh it up,"_ Ray told them, slightly impressed by Toshiro, _"I have trained you well young panda."_

_"Panda? Isn't the saying grasshopper?"_ Mire asked brain hurting slightly.

_"Ray changed it, now stop thinking so hard, you'll injure your brain," _Abila said, smirking at her own words.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro heard Ukitake yelling and suddenly the memory thing faded away.

"Y-ya?" He asked weakly, then he noticed that he was on the ground, "Did I just pass out?"

"I think so," Ukitake told him, "Are you ok? Did you… dream?"

**_"Don't tell him the truth."_**

Toshiro didn't need to be told twice. "No," He shook his head, "I just blanked out. I don't think that I've been sleeping properly, I'm just tired."

Ukitake sighed in relief.

"You two should head to the human world," The head captain told them. "You can take a nap there, not in my office."

"Yes, head captain," He quickly got up and out.

^o^

When they arrived in the human world they went straight to the apartment that Ukitake said that they would be staying during their time there. Ukitake was going to pretend to be his dad and he would be attending Ichigo's school.

Everything was fine, until…

"That calendar can't be right!"

Mist: And cliffy because this chappy was too long and I haven't updated in forever!

Whistle: We hope that you all enjoy this, but would it kill ya to review it and give Misty a few ideas for what you would like to see in this story?

Mist: C U next time!

Whistle: Hey I see that pun!


	4. Faking It

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; stop giving me the third degree!

Mist: I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated

Whistle: I can, you've always been a bit slow.

Mist: HEY!

Whistle: Enough talk, start typing

Mist: YES MOM!

^o^

Ch 2: faking it

^o^

Toshiro took a step back and continued to stare at the calendar in horror.

'_That can't be the right date!'_ Toshiro's head screamed.

'_**What's wrong?'**_ Hyourinmaru asked him, _**'Did you miss an appointment?'**_

"_Try three months,"_ Toshiro stormed over to the calendar and stared at the days date. How could this be right?

"Toshiro!" Ukitake's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"What are you people not telling me!" He hissed back as he lost control of his thoughts again.

'They're the bad guys!' A voice he didn't recognise was yelling at him, 'they've been using you all this time!'

'You're a liar!' He had snapped back.

'Oh, really?' The voice asked him, 'Do you truly believe that?'

'Come with me,' Ray's voice pleaded.

'TOSHIRO!' This time it was Mire, she was calling out to him as though she was trying to wake him up.

'Please don't run!' Kai's voice called out to him, 'I don't want to hurt you!'

'Aren't we friends anymore?' Abila sounded like she was about to cry…

'Resistance is futile,' Ray's voice again… 'Just give up. I promise that if you just surrender that everything will be alright.'

"Toshiro!" Toshiro snapped out of his daze to the feeling of being shaken rapidly. When he looked up he saw an extremely worried Ukitake.

"What's happening to me?" He felt himself whimper.

What did that devise do to him?

Ukitake didn't say a word but led him to a bedroom. The older captain laid him on the bed and left with a simple 'stay here'.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered aloud to his dragon partner.

**_'I wish I knew,'_** the dragon told him,_** 'For now I think that you should rest. Don't worry; I'll use my powers to keep the nightmares away.'**_

Toshiro muttered a quick 'thank you' before curling up in a little ball under the warm blankets.

He's never fallen asleep so fast.

^o^

"Toshiro, it's time to wake up," A soft voice broke through the veils of the young boy's dreamland.

Toshiro blinked his eyes open and looked up to see a calmed down older captain.

"Am I in trouble?" He whispered.

"Of course not," Ukitake told him in a calm voice. "I called Unohana and asked her about what she thought of your… problem."

Toshiro's eyes lit up. "Did she figure out the cause?" He asked excitedly. Maybe they could make it stop?

Ukitake nodded at him with a soft smile. "Of course she did," He told him gently. "Sadly we have no way to reverse it though. Just to clarify, you've been having… flashbacks to things that have never happened, correct?"

Toshiro nodded thinking back to what had happened to him earlier.

Ukitake's smile weakened. "Those Arrancar were tricky, but not tricky enough," Ukitake told him, "It first came to my mind when you freaked out about the calendar, those monsters are messing with your memories. You're inability to remember the date was proof enough."

Toshiro tilted his head in confusion.

That was all the older need to see. "They're trying to make you think that you have some sort of history with them," Ukitake explained further, "When they first saw you they greeted you as though you were their friend, correct?"

The spiky haired albino nodded again. He remembers how friendly those three were.

"They are after one thing and one thing only…" Ukitake had a pained expression.

"Me," Toshiro finished for the older.

Ukitake smiled gravely. "Exactly," He confirmed.

"But why are they after me?" The child demanded.

"I honestly don't know," the older shook his head in confusion, "Perhaps younger souls are easier to mess with, so Aizen has ordered them to manipulate the youngest captain, you."

Toshiro punched the wall. "If Aizen wants me so badly why doesn't he just come after me himself?" Toshiro growled.

The older put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand what that mad man is after," Ukitake told the troubled captain, "But what I do know is that you're much to intelligent to be fooled by his lies."

Toshiro smiled weakly. "Thanks…"

"Now how about you get ready for school?" Ukitake asked him after about a minute of silence, "You do have to attend."

Toshiro involuntarily pouted. "Do I have to?" He felt like he's said that before.

The world blurred out of focus.

Suddenly he was in a room with four beds and a bunch of pillows all over the ground. Ray was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

'Do I have to?' He was whining and pouting here to.

'Well do you have a good reason to not come to cooking class?' Ray asked him.

'Come on Ray!' He whined again, 'I'm just gonna blow up the classroom again, or brake something! Let's just face it, I'm never gonna cook anything so why bother?'

Ray frowned even more before sighing. 'Of course you won't with THAT attitude,' Ray scolded him before smiling softly at him, 'The important part is to try. And if you blow something up then you blow something up, he thing that really matters if that you should always go out and do it, especially if you think you can't succeed.'

He looked up at Ray, he was acting all wise. 'Will you help me?' He asked him.

Ray grinned his stupid grin at him. 'Of course!' Ray told him, 'That way when the explosion happens, I can take some of the credits!'

He started laughing.

Even in the normal world.

"Toshiro!" His shoulders were being shacked again.

Toshiro manage to stop laughing at a minute and looked up to see a worried Ukitake. "Don't worry," He told the other, "It was a happy memory I-"

He stopped talking when he felt the older tighten his grip on him.

"Don't fall for it," The older told him sternly.

"Don't fall for what?" He asked confused. What was he supposed to not be falling for again?

"The fake memories…" Ukitake almost growled.

"Fake?" How could they be fake? He was- wait! Now he could remember… "Th-that's right, they're all just fake memories that those Arrancar are putting in my mind to make me join them…"

Ukitake nodded at him. "That's right Toshiro," He told him weakly, "I want you to get ready for school. I'm going to go call Ichigo and tell him to keep a close eye on you, understand?"

Toshiro nodded and watched in silence as the older left.

'Did you know that your entire existence was a lie?'

These false memories were going to drive him insane.

^o^

Mist: SO what do you guys think about what's happening to Toshi-kun?

Whistle: Is he losing it? Is Misty losing it? Am I losing it?

Mist: We're all mad here

Both: Please review to tell us any requests, it makes it easier to add content!


	5. School Days

Disclaimer: I've been gone for a while but I still do not own Bleach

Mist: Hi everyone! I'm back!

Whistle: Sorry about the delay, Mist's writing class gave her a 30,000 word essay.

Mist: She's not exaggerating either!

Whistle: Now we're going to stop wasting time and start the story

Mist: Also please excuse any and all continuity errors; I haven't seen the show in forever! Just think of this as slight AU

^o^

Ch 3: School days

^o^

Toshiro was waiting patiently outside his apartment building waiting for Ichigo to pick him up for his first day of school. Half of him was, to his surprise, nervous about starting a new school and none of Hyourinmaru's attempts to calm him seemed to be working…

_**"It's not that scary!"**_ Hyourinmaru assured him, _**"Just think of it as starting a new mission!"**_

"But it's not a new mission!" He reminded his dragon partner, "It's school. The bane of teenage existence!"

_** "Now you're just sounding like a child,"**_ The dragon laughed at him_**. "And here I thought you had a heart of ice with the personality of an adult!"**_

Toshiro's face palled. "Could this be another effect from what those creepy Arrancar are doing to me?" He asked him worriedly.

Hyourinmaru hmmmed. _**"It's a possibility,"**_ The dragon agreed,_** "For now I think you should just try to keep a level head. Isn't that Ichigo over there?"**_

Toshiro's head jerked up and sure enough he saw the orange-haired idiot waving at him. "Hey, Toshiro!" The moron greeted, "How are you adjusting to the human world?"

The albino rolled his eyes. "I've been here for like a day," He reminded the substitute Shinigami. "I don't know yet."

Ichigo laughed at him, apparently thinking he was making a joke. "Good to see that you're in a good mood," He remarked. "Now let's get to school!"

"Speaking of good moods… your rather… cheery, this morning," Toshiro observed.

Ichigo smiled even more. "Hell ya I'm in a good mood!" He agreed.

"Care to enlighten me?" Toshiro inquired.

"Sorry, top secret!" Ichigo told him. "Besides, you're not allowed to know things right now."

Toshiro pouted involuntarily. "You're no fun!" He whined upon reflex.

"I see that Ukitake wasn't kidding when he said that your personality was out of whack," Ichigo remarked, "Are you sure your sane enough to go to school?"

"I'll be fine!" The albino assured him. "I just need to keep a level head."

"Good luck with that," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Hey look! We're here!"

"Must you be so loud?" Toshiro complained. "We don't need to let the whole neighborhood know what we're doing."

Ichigo only rolled his eyes at the icy captain before leading him into the school. "Well we're here," Ichigo stated the obvious causing Toshiro to roll his eyes. "I'm gonna go meet up with Rukia, do you want to come with me or just go up to class early?"

It was an easy question for Toshiro to answer. "I'll head up to class," He told the idiot, "The last thing I need to day is to put up with you and your annoying friends."

"Glad to see that you're acting like your old self again!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Do you need any help finding the classroom?"

"Seriously Ichigo?" Toshiro rolled his eyes again. "I've been here before, remember? I'm not an idiot, I remember the way."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Ya… but it has been a few months since then…" Ichigo shook his head. "Guess it doesn't matter. Ok, good luck!"

He ran off into the school, leaving behind a very confused captain.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked to no one before shaking it off. "I should… get to class…"

^o^

To his relief he found that the classroom was relatively the same as it had been the first time he went to the school –a welcome change to his drastically changing world.

With a sigh of relief he sat down in a desk relatively close to the front of the room and had no gum stuck to the bottom. After he was comfortable he pulled out one of the school book he had been given and glanced over the notes that he had been given earlier. He continued on like this in quiet for a while until the door opened and three loud teens walked in chatting away, only to stop when they saw him.

Toshiro continued staring at the book for a moment, but the uneasy quiet was making it hard to concentrate. With a mental sigh he lifter his head –and immediately wished he hadn't.

The three looked different from the last time he saw them, probably due to the fact that the three were now wearing the school uniform. Outside their Arrancar attire they looked like rather harmless, ordinary teens. Course they were anything but.

"What the hell?" Toshiro growled at them. "What are you, stalking me now?"

Ray shook the shock from his head. "Actually we've been attending this school for a while now," He told him before walking over and ruffling his hair. "The real question is; what are you doing here?"

"I'm on time-out from Shinigami duty," He said before he had a chance to stop himself.

Ray laughed at him and was soon joined by the others whom had finally gotten over their initial shock.

"We really were surprised to see you here," Abila told him, "We thought that the jerks would have hidden you in the Sereitei –not throw you out in the open."

"I'm supposed to be relaxing," He glared at them, barely taking note of Hyourinmaru ordering him to run and get help.

"Is that so?" Ray asked him. "How about you hang out with us after school then –we're going out for Ice crème. That's about as relaxing as you can get in this town."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'd just love to get ice crème with a bunch of Aizen's evil henchmen, that sounds like so much fun," Toshiro said sarcastically.

"No need to be so sarcastic," Kai complained.

"When you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer," Toshiro reminded him. "Now will you people leave me alone now?"

"No can do squirt!" Abila said mockingly.

Twitch.

"Must you two always do that?" Ray sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"It's fun!" Abila laughed. "You need to chill out Ray, just 'cause we're on a mission doesn't mean we can't act like idiots! Sides, Toshiro's not going to come with us if he thinks he hates us! We need to make him remember that we're his friends!"

"Like I'd be friends with any of Aizen's minions," Toshiro scuffed, once more ignoring Hyourinmaru's pleas for him to run away.

Ray looked at him in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "We weren't always Aizen's minions," Ray told him, "Think back, Toshiro, remember the mission that brought you to Gotta. Remember the SIS…"

"G-Gotta?" He asked himself slowly, wondering why the name felt so familiar. "The SIS…"

_ Another memory flooded his vision, this time he was opening a door in a creepy looking hall and seeing four teens in the room. It was Ray, Kai, Abila and Mire._

_ "Ops, sorry, wrong room," Toshiro heard himself say in an embarrassed tone._

_In the memory he was just about to leave the room when one of them said, "No, this room has five people in it just not enough beds," It was Ray and his tone was calm and calculating, as if he was examining him. _

_To his annoyance his memory form turning back around and walking into the room taking a seat with the kids who had moved to make a spot for him._

"_Thanks…" His memory form thanked them quietly, sounding nervous._

"_Welcome to Gotto," Mire whispered to him._

_He wondered briefly why Mire and the other three appeared to be close friends in this flashback._

_Did he just think of this as a flashback?_

"_Thanks," His memory self said, blushing slightly._

Before anything else could happen he found himself being shacked awake. He looked up to see the worried faces of Ray, Kai and Abila.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked him worriedly. "What happened to you? We were trying to spark your memories when all of a sudden you just passed out."

"Are you injured?" Abila asked him worriedly, "Did the bad guys hurt you earlier?"

Toshiro shook his head in his hands and looked around confused.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked him, growing more and more concerned with each passing second.

"Besides a head ach not much," Toshiro told him casually but the others didn't look convinced. "Really guys, I'm fine. Can someone help me up?"

Ray raised a confused eyebrow but none the less offered Toshiro his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling all right?" Kai asked him.

Toshiro nodded his head. "I'm feeling fine, just a little confused," Toshiro told them.

"Confused about what?" Ray asked him.

"Just wondering what the hell we're all doing in Japan," Toshiro told his confused friends, "Did I black out during a fieldtrip or something?"

^o^

Mist: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I haven't updated in forever and I felt like a bitch about it.

Whistle: but how's her plot twist? Tell me you didn't see that one coming.

Mist: Oh, fun fact, Whistle's a BOY!

Whistle: that's your idea of a fun fact?

Mist: Yep!

Whistle: *Sighs* everyone please review. I'm gonna go get a coffee….


	6. Lost my grip

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I DON'T own bleach, if I did do you really think Ichigo would be the main character?

Mist: I'm back again!

Whistle: After a long break I might add

Mist: Oh be quiet

Whistle: Start the story!

Mist: Ok! Also, this will be the first time I'm going to be writing a story in First Person POV in a fanfic, so tell me what you think after, do u like it or do u want me to switch it back to third person

^o^

Chapter five: Lost my grip

^o^

(Toshiro's POV)

I looked around at my friends waiting for an answer –but the normally loud-mouthed members of the SIS were strangely silent at the moment.

Finally Ray spoke, "It's good to have you back…" He told me, an almost sad smile on his face.

But Abila frowned. "He's hardly back!" She complained. "Now we have to explain the last twenty days to him!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ray smiled at me and patted me on my head before leading me to a desk in the back row. "We'll talk again at lunch," he said, "For now all you need to know is that you are going to have to pretend to not like us –pretend we're your most hated enemies."

I tilted my head as I sat down. "Am I undercover?" I asked him, "Did we all join some super-secret organisation?"

"Something like that," He smiled knowingly before walking away leaving me more confused than before.

In search of answers I checked my mind to see if Hyourinmaru knew anything, but the stupid dragon was asleep and the last thing I needed during class was a cranky dragon so I decided to leave him like that. I could handle a few hours of confusion, right?

^o^

Turns out I was wrong –I didn't even last twenty minutes.

And it's all because of Ichigo, Rukia and their friends…

It all started five minutes before the bell was to ring. I was sitting down quietly reading over some notes and eavesdropping on my friends –even though that only led to some amusing discoveries about Abila's love life and Ray's opinion on politics (Not that he hasn't made it clear enough already). Ichigo and his group of friends strolled in talking away like crazy people and had immediately flocked to my desk and asked me how I was coping with my sickness.

When did I get sick?

Ichigo seemed to sense my confusion. "Hey, Toshiro, is something wrong?" He asked me, "It's like you don't know what we're talking about."

"Well I just… umm…" Well this would be a first; I really don't know how to answer this question.

Rukia frowned at me and put her hand on my forehead. "He has a bit of a fever," She said after a moment, "Maybe we should take him down to the nurses office?"

"Don't worry about me," I told them, "I'm fine –really!"

The others still didn't look convinced.

"Alright…" Rukia finally said, "But after school I want you to go straight home and to sleep."

I nodded at her.

Ichigo looked like he was about to object but as he opened his mouth the bell rang and they all had to go back to their own seats.

I sighed in relief to myself. "Saved by the bell again," I muttered before closing up my notes.

^o^

Fortunately for me the first two blocks went by rather quickly and now was the time for me to finally get some answers. This in mind I set out to find my friends –hoping desperately for no interruptions.

But of course as per usual the world has it out for me.

The tired yawning of a sleepy dragon filled my minds ears, alerting me that Hyourinmaru was finally awake.

_ 'Bout time you woke up!' _I joked.

Hyourinmaru laughed in response. _**'Well you're sure in a good mood today,'**_ he said, surprised, _**'Did anything exciting happen while I was asleep?'**_

I wasn't sure what he was so surprised about but decided to ignore it. _'Not really,' _I answered him.

_** 'Well, what are you doing now?'**_ He asked me.

_'Looking for my friends,'_ I answered, eyes scanning through the sea of faces.

I felt Hyourinmaru stir in my mind. _**'Since when do you consider anyone your friend?'**_ He asked me uneasily.

His tone freaked me out but his wording sounded like a joke. _'What are you talking about?' _I asked him, _'Actually, you know what. Ha ha very funny. Next time you feel like teasing me can you do me a favor and not use such a serious tone? You had me freaked out for a minute there.'_

Hyourinmaru didn't answer me but I could have sworn I heard him mutter _**'why does he think I'm joking?'**_

I shrugged off the weirdness –opting instead to continue my search.

A small amount of time later I found Ray and the others on the roof of the school sitting down on a picnic blanket not unlike the one we used to sit on back at Gotto. Which led me to wonder why we weren't at Gotto and… where is Mire?

I raced over to them. "Sorry I took so long!" I told them.

Suddenly I felt Hyourinmaru's cold presence become stronger.

_**'What are you doing?'**_ He asked me.

_ 'Umm… running over to have lunch with my friends?'_ I offered.

_**'What the hell are you… no! NO! NO! NO!'**_ Hyourinmaru started screaming in panic.

_'Stop screaming!'_ I told the dragon, _'You're freaking me out!'_

Suddenly I felt Ray grab my arm –snapping me back to reality. "What's wrong?" He asked me worriedly.

"Hyour…" I stopped myself before I said too much; after all, I don't know how much they know about me.

Apparently Ray knew more than I thought because as I trailed off he nodded as though in understanding before placing his hand on my forehead and speaking a chant in a language I didn't recognise. As the words left my friends mouth everything in my head went silent, almost as if he had muted the dragon.

"Better?" He asked me.

I nodded in response before sighing in relief.

"It would appear that although you have retrieved your memories Hyourinmaru has not," Ray mused, "For now it would be safest to keep him silent."

I nodded in agreement as Ray sat me down on the picnic blanket.

Abila passed me a juice box. "Drink this," She told me, "It should help with the headache."

"Thank you," I thanked her as I took the juice box.

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions to ask us," Kai began, "But first things first. We need to make sure that we're all on the same side right now."

This confused me. "What so you mean by that?" I asked him.

"What I mean is," Kai sighed, "You need to join us."

That didn't clear anything up…

"What Kai means to say is that our little group is now a part of something much bigger," Ray explained to me, trying his best to be calming, almost as if he knew that what he was going to say next would anger me, "We, minus Mire, have pledged allegiance to an organization known as the Haiv. The Haiv are a group of magic being determined to preserve the environment –no matter what the cost."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I commented.

"Well here's the part that will," Abila scuffed.

"Don't talk like that Abila!" Kai snapped at her, "This won't be like last time!"

"You have to much hope for your own good!" Abila snapped back.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Ray.

Ray sighed slightly and put a hand on my shoulder as though to steady me. "The Haiv have alliances with many like-minded organisations," Ray started, "Currently we are do a… exchange student program with one of them."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Ray took a deep breath, "I can't say it… just sense Kai's spirit energy."

I didn't understand what he meant by that but as Kai unmasked his spirit energy everything became way to clear.

"You working for Aizen!" I barely managed to choke out.

Officially, worse day ever.

^o^

Mist: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long!

Whistle: I'll try to get her to update more often

Mist: I've just been through a lot this school year

Whistle: Ya, her best friend turned into a sex obsessed little ******* **** ^**&^$&&$^& $^&&&^

Mist: Is shocked by Whistle's language

Whistle: Please review!


End file.
